Guilty Pleasures
by remmijanjan
Summary: All his life, Harry hasn't been shown true love. If true love did reveal itself, it was crushed right before his eyes. Draco Malfoy doesn't know how to dream. Everything he ever needed and wanted was right before his eyes. One knows love. One knows hope. Everything would be perfect if they just opened their eyes. But no, Harry has to blackmail Draco first. (After the war) Drarry
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** All his life, Harry hasn't been shown true love. If true love did reveal itself, it was crushed right before his eyes. Draco Malfoy doesn't know how to dream. Everything he ever needed and wanted was right before his eyes. One knows love. One knows hope. Everything would be perfect if they just opened their eyes. But no, Harry has to blackmail Draco first. (After the war) Drarry

**Rating: **M (Boy Love/ Swearing/ Nudity)

_**Introducing...**_

_**Guilty Pleasures**_

_**by: Remmi JanJan**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One<strong>_

"Harry, is it just me or is Malfoy a lot more nicer to you?" Ron whispered to Harry as The Boy Who Lived waved back to indeed, the seemingly nice Draco Malfoy.

Ron was not the only one questioning it however, for the people between the Gryfinndor and Slytherin tables looked frantically back and forth between the waving duo freaking out if the apocalypse is near even after Harry Potter himself saved the world.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Come on Ron. Harry saved his life. What do you expect?"

Ron shook his head with eyes narrowed suspiciously at Malfoy who stopped waving and starting chatting with his Slytherin friends,"No. It's a lot more than that. It's like he's... he's planning something. Something death eater-ish." He strokes his chin muttering, "It's a conspiracy. I could smell it."

Harry beside him chuckled, "Ron, people change. Just deal with it. " Patting his friend's back in reassurance The Boy Who Lived stands up, "I'll see you guys in the common room."

"What? But mate, it's not even desert yet!" Ron says, a bit surprised by his friend abrupt leave. Hermione asked worriedly, "You're not going on a diet are you Harry? You're skinny enough as it is!"

Harry smiled as he laughed, "I just need to finish a Charms essay due tomorrow! Later!"

Before the messy haired boy walks away from the Grand Hall, he glared at a certain blonde boy and tilted his head at the direction of the exit as a gesture. Unknown to anyone, the blonde boy left his group and followed the trail of Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand it. Not at all, Hermione." Ron says to his girlfriend as he takes a bunch of pumpkin pasties into his palm.<p>

The bushy haired girl sighed, "Still with the death eater conspiracy? Malfoy was just waving at Harry, for Merlin's sake. Why can't they just be professional to each other?"

"No. It's not just that Hermione." Ron takes a pumpkin pasty and shoves it in his mouth, "Did you see Malfoy's expression as he waved at Harry?"

Hermione thought about it, "Well, he was smiling wasn't he?"

Ron stands up from his seat and pointed at Hermione's nose who jumped a little at the motion.

"Yes! That's exactly what's wrong with it!"

Hermione pushed Ron's finger away,"Malfoy maybe a sick, arrogant, prat of a ferret but he can still smile, Ron."

Hermione looks to her boyfriend who sat down quizzically looking off in the distance, "There's just something wrong with his expression. Like he was forced to smile, you know?"

Hermione shook her head and sighed, "Oh Ron. If you keep thinking that everything is a conspiracy-"

"Not everything!"

"You thought pumpkin juice was not made of real pumpkin and there was also THAT incident so unless you want me to mention that in front of everyone in Gryfinndor,I suggest you stay quiet and let me continue my sentence." As she pointed sternly at Ron, who pouted a bit.

"If you keep thinking that everything is a conspiracy, I wouldn't do that thing that you like." Hermione says keeping her voice low as she sent coy glances at Ron who asked confused, "What thing that I like?"

Hermione leaned over Ron and whispered her plans and by the time she was done, Ron's face was brighter than his hair.

"Officially no more death eater conspiracies." He managed to croak out.

Hermione smugly grinned, "Glad we can negotiate."

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" Draco asked sneering at the messy haired boy who smirked as a reply.<p>

"Couldn't you be a bit more real with that wave of yours? Your face looked like it belonged with unicorns frolicking in a meadow of daises along with a rainbow in the background." Harry teased as he leaned close to Draco's face, who simply pushed him away, "Get away from me! It's bad enough I'm forced to be nice to you in public." He glared.

Harry looked amused, "Really?" He grabbed Draco's wrists, ignoring the blonde boy's protests, "I saved your life remember? That's the least you can do for me."

He pulled the boy closer up to his chest as his green eyes look down to wide scared silver ones, "Besides, I also kept that little secret of yours too and I even gave you what you wanted. Being fake is how you repay me?" The black haired boy huskily whispers in the Draco's ear who shivered a bit at the action, "S-stop! I said stop it!" Trying to push away the taller boy but he was trapped by the wall and the tall figure.

"Don't you want some of that you were craving for?" Harry leans down to Draco's neck, his lips brushing against the pale skin.

He then opened his mouth to let a long lick at the white flesh but the small act was enough to make Draco whimper.

"I said... to... s-sto...ah!" He moaned as the messy haired boy took another lick, pushing his body against the younger boy. "You said what, Draco? I couldn't hear you with all that moaning you're making."

Harry rubbed his hips slightly against Draco's causing him to gasp slightly at to grab a hold of his smooth black counseled hair.

"D-don't... do.. t-that..." The pale boy let other another whimper as he felt his erection harden.

Harry paid no attention him his licks, nips, and rubbing against hips increased in pace, making Draco grip his hair even harder. "I-I said!"

But before Draco could continue, he felt a weird sensation on his neck and before he could comprehend what it is, Harry pulled away leaving Draco holding his neck in a daze.

"Same time tomorrow, pet?" The boy smirked arrogantly at the boy as he turned around to take his leave.

The pale boy sighed and dropped to his knees, weakened by what just happened. Draco grabbed a hold of his neck, the weird sensation still there as he felt the area with his fingers. The exact same spot in which Harry's lips brushed.

Draco does't know exactly how long he's been laying there, in the empty corridor.

Everything seemed like a dream, what just happened between the two.

But the only evidence that Harry was there in the first place was the throbbing ache on his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Harry is not a vampire! I swear! I've read some of those fanfics back in the day but the only one that I truly liked was a HermioneHarry story in which I forgot the name and if you happen to tell me the name of that fanfic is, I would appreciate it! I would also like to thank you, reader, for reading this story! I find that it's quite comforting to know people out there crazier for Harry Potter than I am! I know I'm a bit of a rookie when it comes to writing and all the details might not blend together smoothly, I would appreciate some constructive criticism. If you have something against or is uncomfortable with boy love, I suggest you not read on after this chapter for there will be more hip rotating, body licking, and whimpery moaning after this. What's Draco's little secret? You have to find out my dear lovelies! Until then, what's your guess? **

**Love~**

**Remmi JanJan **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two of Guilty Pleasures**

**By: Remmi JanJan**

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was used to not having dreams. While he slept, his mind was blank, free from worries and free from reality. Even awake, he doesn't have anything to hope for.<p>

No hoping to get an A in Potions (which happened even if he didn't try mind you) no hope in true love, and not even hope of what he would do outside of Hogwarts.

No dreams. No hope.

Is that maybe why he wanted to be Harry's friend? To somewhat cling to this Boy Who Lived, the said boy to bring hope to the people whom believed all things was lost to the hands of someone evil?

Yes, in the first time, when he held his hand out to the boy, was he time he felt hope.

But like most hopes, it was crushed.

This was reality but his dream was quite different.

Draco Malfoy stared at the ceiling of his canopy bed, the emerald green of the Slytherin banner meeting his eyes.

He sighed a bit, putting his right hand up, staring at it carefully.

He then covered his face with the same hand and muttered to himself, "Why did I dream about that day? And why... why did he grasp my hand?"

Shoving the dream to the back recesses of his mind, he stood up from his pose, stretching his limbs.

He then grabbed his uniform and other toiletries (hair gel, special hair brush, and conditioner and shampoo, the usual coming from Draco Malfoy) as he went to the restroom.

He went about his usual routine.

After he took a shower, he put on his jeans and have yet to put on his white button up shirt and green tie.

He stood in front of the mirror, brushing his teeth and little bit sleepy from the hot shower he just took.

At the sight of the mirror though, his eyes immediately widen, dropping his toothbrush into the sink.

Back at him was his reflection of course, but he noticed something different.

Not his messy blonde hair, not the tooth paste goo drooling on the side of his mouth but the big bright red hickey on the side of his neck.

And in a long time, through the superficial facade of being nice, the real Draco Malfoy , causing everyone to hear in the halls of Hogwarts, roared out "POTTTERRRR!"

Malfoy is now ready to kill and assasinate The Boy Who Lived or shall we say The Boy That Died From Draco's Wrath?

* * *

><p>"Am I hearing voices again or did someone just yell out your name?" Ron nudged to wake the sleeping Harry who was about to fall facedown into his bowl of oatmeal.<p>

The black haired boy let out a groggy, "Hmm? Whatta happened?"

"Where were you last night? You said you were working on your homework in the common room but you weren't there!" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow at Harry's tired face.

"Yeah mate, and I didn't see you in bed either." Ron said, looking at Harry with suspicious eyes.

The boy rustled his already messy hair as a habit saying a sheepish, "Um... You see, I was-"

"POTTER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The voice bellowed out, grasping everyone's attention. All the houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw alike burst into scandalous whispers and shocked exclaims but most were relieved that the world has gone sane again.

Draco Malfoy walked onto the stone floors of the Great Hall, making his way toward the Gryfinndor table.

His grey eyes were narrowed in fury with his blonde hair still wet, the tips dripping with water as he walked. Mouth in a deep frown, he might as well be a grumpy wet kitty.

His hair was messy, not in it's usual styled manner.

But the hair wasn't the one that caused most of the ruckus, it was the pink scarf wrapped tightly around his neck.

Tie askewed and shirt halfway buttoned, he reached his destination. In front of Harry Potter himself with a murderous aura behind him (somehow still threatening with a pink scarf on) he said enunciating each and every word, "Come. With. Me. Now. Or. Die."

"Umm...Okayyyyyy!" Harry managed to utter out before being dragged by the boy, leaving a bewildered Hermione and Ron.

At the scene between the two, Luna Lovegood from the Ravenclaw table told herself, loudly for everyone to hear, "Shall I sing a funeral song in Snarkgaggle tongue in honor of Harry's memory?"

* * *

><p>Away from the crowd in the Great Hall, Harry dropped his innocent facade and smirked, "Missed me already, pet? It's already been a day and you're coming to beg for more?"<p>

The blonded haired boy huffed and pointed to his neck, revealing the deep red hickey, "Is this your doing?"

Harry widen his eyes and feigned a gasp, "Me? Whatever made you think that? Just because I was licking your neck and you were moaning in pleasure- Wow, pet, I never knew you could get that red."

Harry pointed out to a blushing Draco who was covering his cheeks with his hands, mouth in a deep frown, "I'm not red. You're red."

The blackhaired boy scoffed/snorted at the lame excuse of an insult and said, "Well, what else do you want? You're wasting my time just being quiet and blushing like that."

Draco took a deep breath to calm himself and said, "Fine. I just need help on how to cover this hickey you gave me."

"Why? To be honest, I'm liking the scarf. A suitable leash regarding our situation."

"Shut up, Potter. My image is already destroyed by being nice to the likes of you." Draco snapped at Harry who just raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Alright. Being the good master I am, I'll help you with your problem." Harry says and Draco sighed in relief.

"But like being the good pet you are, you must beg." This caused Draco to look at him with wide eyes, "No! Not here in public!"

Rolling his eyes, Harry said, "Nothing like that..." He then smiled mischeiviously, "Unless you want to."

Considering Draco's various protests, frantic shaking of his head, and hands protecting his virgin body, Harry laughed.

"Beg. Something like, I don't know, rolling over and barking..." Draco did both of those making sure nobody saw but Harry still looked at him boredly.

"No... It's not amusing when you do as you're told. Surprise me."

The blonde haired boy grumbled a bit at how difficult Harry was being before going down on all fours. Seeing this, Harry smirked.

Draco looked up, mustering up the best timid expression he could make at Harry and said in a voice just above a whisper, "Please help me... My master."

Harry immediately, turned around at the , he must admit, cute preformance. He coughed a bit to himself the pink in his cheeks disappearing as fast as it appeared, and he turned around to face Draco.

Draco, was unaware of Harry's discomfort, too busy dusting off his pants and trying to fix his wild hair. "Well?" Draco questioned.

"You're performance was... passable I guess..." Harry lied as he said in his head, _'Shit, it was more the passable. Do you even know how turned on I am right now?'_

"So will you help me?" Harry didn't reply however, for he grabbed something out of his pocket and handed it to the blonde haired boy.

Draco looked confused at the object in his hands, "What the hell is this?"

"It's a bandaid."

"How the fuck is this supposed to help me?"

Harry sighed at Draco's limited knowledge for Muggle inventions and grabbed the bandaid from Draco's grip.

"Hey! W-what are you-" Harry gently pushed up Draco's chin, softly carressing the red mark with his thumb before applying the bandaid on his neck.

"There.''

"Thanks..." Draco said but Harry wasn't done. Harry slowly buttoned up Draco's halfway open shirt, before he did, he carressed Draco's chest and scolded, "You shouldn't wear this in inappropiatly. I wouldn't want anyone else to see you like this. Only me okay?"

Draco stared at Harry with wide grey eyes at the soft actions.

_Why is he like this? Did he change? Is he- _Draco's thoughts were interrupted however for Harry whispered in his ear, "Also, if you ever do repeat that incident in what happened in the Great Hall, you will be severely punished. Understand, pet?"

_Nevermind. He's still a sadistic, perverted, attention-seeking, glorified-_

"Later pet! Oh, by the way, you really do look cute dazed out like that..."

_arrogant, prat!_

_..._

_Wait..._

_WHAT?!_

* * *

><p><strong> Author's Note: I made a longer chapter full of Drarry-ness! I'm so proud of myself! Also, I really don't have a plan for Guilty Pleasures. I have an idea of how it would end and potential antagonists but I would like your view on it! If you have any idea or any encounters you want to happen between any of the characters, I'm all ears! Just make sure to Private Message me! Also, I have a question for you, if you were to be any HP character for a day, who would you be?<strong>

**Love~**

**Remmi JanJan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three of Guilty Pleasures**

**By: Remmi JanJan**

Cute. _Cute. __Cute_.

_What the hell does he mean by that? _Draco asked himself staring down blankly at a random chapter in his Transfiguration book.

Harry Potter called Draco Malfoy cute.

Cute!

Ever since that incident during breakfast, this thought has been repeatedly been nagging in his mind.

Before he knew it, the day passed by and he is now in the Slytherin Common Room, sitting down on a couch in a fetal position with his head between his knees madly thinking to himself, _"Cute? Cute! It's an insult isn't it? He calls me cute but he really means..."_

After a few moments of blank thoughts he finally gave up."_ What does he mean?! Calm down Draco. This is what he wants. For me to think that we are more than... More than... Whatever our relationship is..." _

Draco grabbed a fistful of his hair and annoyingly sighed, "Why? Why did I look inside that dreaded room?"

The blonde haired boy grabbed a nearby pillow and hugged it closely to his chest, sniffling a bit as he remembered, "Stupid Potter...

_Draco doesn't know why he's following him. Maybe because he's alone without that Weasel and that Muggleborn? Or maybe because after Harry saved him Draco wanted to finally say 'Thank You' for everything he has done? _

_So when Harry entered the Room of Requirement and left the door slightly open to the point that the inside was just a slit, Draco did not hesitate to look inside._

_There, through the slight crack he saw a sight which made his left grey eye widen in shock. Through the white tangles of blankets, he saw two sweaty figures, one on all fours with black hair and glasses and the other, the face remains unknown due to the shadows. _

_They were panting and moaning heavily until the black haired boy gave out a quiet scream, tears running down his cheeks while gripping the sheets, he gave his climax. _

_By this time Draco forced himself to look away and ran to the other end of the hall. But before he turned his head away from the sight, he saw Harry's eyes meet his own._

_Draco saw the same emotion he felt to this day, the emotion of feeling as though something in your life is missing. Blankness. _

_"So you saw what happened yesterday right?" Harry said as he approached Draco, appearing in the abandoned boy's lavitory where they had that wand fight in their 5th year. _

_"How did you know I'd be here?" Draco asked, shocked to find the boy appear right after he washed his face with cold water._

_Harry shrugged, "I had a feeling. It's funny really, seeing you have the same expression when I confronted you two years ago." _

_"Yeah... funny." Draco turns off the water faucet as he says this, looking at Harry through the mirror, not directly._

_"I want to know," Draco says changing the subject, "Why you were you know um..." Draco blushed a bit before shaking his head. "Aren't you and Ginny-"_

_"Been there, done that. Don't tell Ron but we only pretended to be dating so that she could continue snogging Pansy Parkinson."_

_At this Draco almost choked, "What? Pansy? But aren't they-"_

_"You know, for someone who has the reputation of being 'bad' you really are way too innocent Malfoy." _

_Draco says, "Nevermind I said anything. It's none of my business on who you fling with same gender or not. You see, the reason why I wanted to see you was I wanted to than-"_

_"No need." Harry interuppted._

_"What?"_

_"I don't need your thanks. I just did what I did in order to save my image, nothing more."_

_Draco fumed, "Hey! I start to thank you and you just-"_

_"Look, if you really want to thank me," Harry says taking a step closer to Draco who looked surprised at the action, "instead of saying it, why don't you show it?"_

_"Huh?" _

_Harry rolled his eyes at the answer, "Honestly, my sex partners don't last long either their just sexually frustrated or they end up wanting more than a fling." Draco gasped a bit as Harry held his shoulder._

_"So in short, I'll give you a count of ten to run away. If you don't, you'll be mine and if you do we'll pretend this never happened but then of course, I wouldn't accept your thanks."_

_Draco once again upon those words, gained hope from Harry._

_As his lover? As his friend? _

_Could this be it? _

_His chance to dream?_

_I want to be useful..._

_I want to learn how to have hope..._

_I want to dream..._

_"Nine..."_

_"Ten." Harry whispered into his ear, "You didn't run away, foolish pet..."_

_Draco couldn't stop the words from escaping his mouth, "I want to be like you..."_

_Harry then smirked, "Then let me be your guilty pleasure, Malfoy."_

"Draco are you alright?" Pancy says awaking Draco from his thoughts. "Yes, I'm fine. Why?" Draco asked his voice slightly muffled.

"Because you're biting and drooling on that pillow."

Draco then quickly spit it out, embarrassed that he was caught being uncool, "That's... I just hate that pillow."

"Right." Pansy looks suspciously to him before rolling her eyes,

"Anyway, I need my pink scarf back."

"Oh... here you go..." Draco says as he handed it to her.

"About time... Why did you need it anyway?" Pansy asked curiously.

"Um, well-"

"Is that the muggle device called a bandaid?" Pansy says pointing to the bandage on Draco's neck.

"I think so..." Draco mutters, remembering the incident and begins to blush whilst Pansy had a look of realization.

Pansy then smiled mischeviously, "You have a hickey don't you?"

"No! I do not!"

"Sure... right..." Pansy says sarcastically.

"Then how about your relationship with Weaselette?"Draco says defensively.

"That's- How did you-" Pansy then narrows her eyes at Draco and Draco mimics the action.

"Hmm... Touche."

**Author's Note: Thanks for everyone who's waited for this chapter! I know that Pansy is OOC but I always found her to be very motherly in the books, especially the way she's always looking out for Draco so I decided to make her a bit OOC. I hope you don't mind the long wait and the short chapter! It's already 2015 and I just realized how much little I acheived in life! I feel old... I promise I'm going to update more! I just... I'm not good at keeping my promises. *bows head in shame* How abouts another question? I love Sirius do you? What's your favorite thing or things (it has to be things I just love this guy) about him? My favorite character is actually Luna but Sirius is my second... I'm sorry it's just Luna makes me laugh a lot in the books. **


End file.
